A Ride From the Castle
by Our obsession never ends
Summary: Due to finals this took forever to get up, but here it is Tomahawk, the Cy and Pai date.


Well, I don't usually do the writing for us, Cy does, but here you go Tomahawk. The CyXPai date! I don't own TMM!

Cy was outraged; this was sheer idiocy. Now it wasn't that she didn't like being with Pai, in fact it was quite the contrary, she loved being with Pai. And that was what outraged her. She was known for her "I hate everyone" demeanor and the fact that she actually liked someone couldn't get out. Mukie, Shara, and Kioko all ready gave her hell about a sneaking suspicion.

"Cy, you okay?" Pai asked, noticing that she was silent. He had nearly the same problem, but his friends didn't give him the kind of crap that Cy's gave her.

"Yeah, fantastic," she replied bitterly.

"Look, I'm sorry." Great, she had upset him.

"You didn't do anything," she told him, trying in vain to keep the anger at her friends from her tone.

"I know, but you're upset, and I'm sorry about that."

"Why do you have to do this to me?" she cried out, finally losing control of her emotions.

"What?"

"Why do you have to be so kind, and intelligent, and perfect? I've always been able to keep everything under control, but I swear it's like I get a hormone rush every time I see you! Not only that, Mukie, Kioko, and Shara give me shit any time I'm anything but emotionless, and I can't be that around you!"

"Then don't try to be. It comes natural most of the time, I know, but when you feel, savor it. As for your friends, damn them all to hell. It's what makes you happy, not them," he took her in his arms to comfort her. She relaxed and put her head against his chest.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here."

"I'll always be here for you, always."

"I love you," she told him, it was the first time she had said those words since the 10th century, and she meant it.

"I love you, too," he told her and kissed her forehead. "Now, let's go on a date that will make them all jealous they couldn't have experienced it."

"Sounds like a plan," she said with a smile.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I know a place that'll be fun."

"Whatever you want."

"You're going to regret that," she said with a snap. They were both suddenly standing in front of a castle in England. There was no one there, and yet the place looked well kept.

"What is this place?" Pai asked confused.

"My safe-haven," Cy responded, Pai then noticed that she was in an evening medieval style gown, and he was in a purple tunic and hose.

"Um," he was a little concerned about this.

"Don't worry, we're the only ones here, apart from that, you look nice. I think you'll enjoy your time at the castle."

"So, doyou come to this place a lot?"

"All the time, and I have a spell, as you would call it, placed on the grounds so that no one sees or comes near this place."

"Well. Let's get on with whatever you have planned." He gave her his arm and they walked into the castle, the door opening itself. Cy led Pai through the castle to the stables.

"A horse ride?"

"To get to dinner," she explained.

"Couldn't you, you know," he made a gesture with his hands.  
"This is more fun, I'll help you mount, and don't worry, I'll give you an old mare. She won't go too fast, but she's good for beginners."

"Good to know," he said as Cy gave him a hand with mounting the chestnut mare. She leapt onto her black gelding and they started off through the wooded trail. They went slow, with Cy leading the way.

They were about to crest a hill and Cy told him, "We're almost there, it's just on the other side of this hill."

"Good," he said, his ass was started to get sore. They started off again, this time galloping, and Pai was awestruck by the scene before him. His eyes gazed upon a clearing in the woods that was a scene of perfection. There was a beautiful waterfall, cascading down and emptying into a tiny pond. The area was rich with moss and by the lake there was a blanket, with a meal and a bottle of wine ready for them.

She smiled at his awe, "I take it you like it?"

"It's perfect," he said, and dismounted. Cy took the reins and tied the horses to a nearby tree.

"I'm glad you like it, now I worked long and hard on this meal, so let's eat."

"You cooked it?"

"Uh-huh, you don't make cheat when making food for something special."

"Well then, by all means, let's eat," sitting down. She opened the basket to reveal a meal consisting of corn bisque with sausage, filet mingon, and sea salt caramel gelato. Pai looked stunned, "You made all of this?"

"Of course, what else would I do?"

"How do you find time to make all of this?"

"What do I have to do all day? I'm done with school, I'm getting paid to host this show so I don't have another job, all I'd do is hang out with you guys, which is fine, but, I like being able to do things like this," she gestured at the food.

"Do you have some sort of ritual you have to do before eating?"

Cy laughed, "No! Do you?"  
"No, and I don't know anything about your religion, how would I know if you did?"

"You wouldn't, but I have a lot of freedom with my religion. Anyway, lets eat," Cy said as she poured them each a glass of wine.

And so they ate, various small talk was made as the meal was eaten, and Cy had to laugh because Pai had never had alcohol before.

"You are such a cheap drunk," she giggled.

"How would I know?" he asked his words slurring after only three drinks.

"I suppose you wouldn't, I can't believe you've never ah anything to drink before."

"I'm not exactly from here."

"I'm not either, but we had alcohol."

"Ryou said you hated it."

"I hate the smell, it has a nice taste, and after I've had a few glasses, or beers, I can handle it."

"So, we're alone," he looked at her hopefully with an impish grin on his face.

"Pai, you're drunk, you don't know what you're saying."

"But, Cy, I do. You said you loved me, so why not?"

Perhaps it was the wine, perhaps it was that she hadn't had sex since the last time they were dared to, or perhaps it was because she loved him, whatever the reason, she agreed.


End file.
